General contractors engaged in the construction of a commercial or residential building are responsible for scheduling various subcontractors to complete their assigned tasks in a timely manner. When a certain subcontractor's work is delayed for some reason, further delays may be caused for other subcontractors whose tasks are dependent on the first subcontractor. For instance, plumbing and electrical work must be completed before interior drywall can be hung; likewise painting and finishing cannot proceed until the drywall is hung. To the extent that a job can be planned so that as few subcontractors are dependent on the completion of each other's work as possible, a smoother job with fewer delays is likely to result.
While better scheduling and planning on the part of the general contractor can reduce these bottlenecks, some are unavoidable due to requirements imposed by current building materials. For example, fenestration openings are unfinished openings in the side of a building which will ultimately receive a window or door assembly. Currently, windows are delivered by the manufacturer having a frame which is attached to the framing members of the fenestration opening. Until this frame is installed, the finishing crews, which apply the exterior finish such as plastering to the building as well as the interior drywall crews, cannot complete their work. Accordingly, delays in shipment and installation of the windows and frames lead to significant problems in work scheduling for the building as a whole, which can potentially cause an entire job to fall behind schedule.
A need exists for a system and method which reduces the need for a high degree of coordination between subcontractors. With such a system and method, the burden on the window and door manufacturers to deliver on a tight schedule is reduced, and the general contractor regains a degree of control over his schedule without worrying about being held up by his custom window and door suppliers not delivering on time.